tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon and the Gremlin
|director=David Mitton |producer= Britt Allcroft David Mitton |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=5 |series_no=5.06 |number=110 |released= * 21st September 1998 * 30th November 1998 * 18th January 1999 * 16th September 1999 * 27th May 2000 * 12th January 2004 * 8th August 2009 |previous=James and the Trouble with Trees |next=Bye George!}} 'Gordon and the Gremlin' is the sixth episode of the fifth series. It aired back to back with A Better View for Gordon on Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot Gordon has problems with his fire, and the firelighter suggests it is due to gremlins. Thomas and Percy get excited, but James thinks it is nonsense. The engines argue about the issue until the Fat Controller arrives and informs the engines that a VIP is coming, who has heard a lot about the Fat Controller's engines. He wants them all to be really useful, but Percy worries about the gremlins in Gordon's fire. The Fat Controller warns Gordon to be on his best behaviour and lets him take the VIP. The goods yard's turntable malfunctions with the special coach on it, making Gordon late. He makes up for lost time and manages to get to Kirk Ronan on time. Thomas arrives with the special passenger and Gordon takes her to Wellsworth. On the way, Gordon goes at high speed, much to the passenger's disliking. At Wellsworth, the passenger's Dalmatian runs away after Gordon's loud whistle and, after confronting a bull, runs into Thomas' cab and stays there during the trip to the docks. At Brendam, Thomas inquires about the visitor, and the Fat Controller reveals she is his mother, who then aptly renames her dog "Gremlin" after the day's events. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Firelighter * Dowager Hatt * Oliver * Annie and Clarabel * Toad Locations * Kirk Ronan * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Shunting Yards * The Hay Farm * Oliver's Shed Trivia * Parts of this episode are inspired by an event that happened on the London Midland Region: During John Gregory's time as Chief Operating Manager of the LMR, the Royal Train was late departing Euston Station. To keep to time, the Train was diverted via Northampton and ran at 100 mph as far as Hanslope Junction. The excessive speed caused the Queen's bathwater to hit the celling of her carriage. This anecdote was given to the production team by David Maidment, Gregory's successor. * The Fultan Ferry from TUGS appears at Brendam Docks. This was its only appearance in the series. * In some international versions, Michael Angelis' impersonation of Gremlin ("ah-woof-woof") is used at the end of the story. Goofs * In the first scene of Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon's left buffer (viewer's perspective right) is crooked. The same thing happened when he left Kirk Ronan. * When the narrator says "Gordon puffed away with his special coach," there are really two, but there was only one on the turntable. * In the close-up of Thomas' driver, Thomas is not pulling Annie and Clarabel. * When Percy puffs in with the coal trucks, the end of the set can clearly be seen behind him. * The narrator says "The Fat Controller had heard everything," but a few lines later The Fat Controller then asks Percy what Gremlins thus stating he didn't hear the whole conversation. * In the close-up of Sir Topham Hatt being concerned about Thomas being late, he is smiling and there is a chip near his right eye (viewers left). * At one point, Camera Equipment can be seen in the reflection of Gordon's tender. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Gordon y el Duende he:גורדון והשדון ja:ゴードンとおばけ pl:Gabryś i Chochlik ru:Гордон и гремлины Category:Series 5 episodes Category:Episodes